


The Sky Bends Before it Breaks

by hurricxneamelia



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricxneamelia/pseuds/hurricxneamelia
Summary: The pink haired girl had dreamt about her execution that night, and she awoke clutching her neck, a burning phantom pain spreading from the back to the front. Her eyes blurred with tears and her chest constricted. Try as she might, no oxygen found its way into her lungs and the dark of the night did not disappear. Frantically, her hands searched for a perforation of her skin, or something that would warrant the stinging on the back of her neck.Wide eyed and fighting to escape the immense terror ripping through her soul, Katherine Howard jerked up in bed hunching over her knees. Black spots clouded her vision, and subconsciously her hands tightened around her throat trying to stop the pain.





	The Sky Bends Before it Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, I'm back at it again with more Six content!! Some of these dynamics between the queens were inspired by a variety of one shots I've seen and read on Tumblr from amazing authors (too many to remember, but if you're a Tumblr Six author and reading this, you're amazing). 
> 
> Anyway, the only tw here is with mentions of sexual abuse, and violence. Stay safe!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also going to throw my Tumblr out here for you guys: @khowxrd -- I'd really appreciate the follow
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky bends before it falls. That phrase rang through Katherine’s head as she lay awake, it was from some song or poem she’d heard, but she couldn’t place it. That didn’t matter to her though, only those six words rang through her mind, devoid of any real meaning by now. Normally Katherine, or really any one of the queens would have thought about those words with reverence, especially Parr. Parr loved words and their meanings and connotations. She loved prose, stanzas, lines, and phrases that conveyed such emotion that. She loved words that signified a certain level of sorrow. Katherine always thought words were how she coped. The others, more or less cared about such intricacies, but not a one of them could deny the power of words. 

Katherine had been executed because of the words in a law. She’d also been executed as a child, an eighteen year old child, who had men force themselves upon her from age thirteen until her death. She remembered her execution in vivid detail; everything from being dragged up onto the platform to the tears streaming down her face as the sharp metal blade connected with her neck piercing flesh and bone. Much to her satisfaction, there’d only been a minute amount of pain. She now knew that was because her spinal cord had been severed cutting off any nerve impulses, and therefore pain.

The pink haired girl had dreamt about her execution that night, and she awoke clutching her neck, a burning phantom pain spreading from the back to the front. Her eyes blurred with tears and her chest constricted. Try as she might, no oxygen found its way into her lungs and the dark of the night did not disappear. Frantically, her hands searched for a perforation of her skin, or something that would warrant the stinging on the back of her neck. Wide eyed and fighting to escape the immense terror ripping through her soul, Katherine Howard jerked up in bed hunching over her knees. Black spots clouded her vision, and subconsciously her hands tightened around her throat trying to stop the pain. 

The ax had been right there piercing the soft flesh at the nape of her neck. She was still there. Every detail of that day flashed in her mind’s eye as panicked, reliving everything for not the first, but the second time that night. Somewhere in the back of her mind, where a semblance of cohesive thought still existed: she wondered if this would ever end. Finally as the ax went down, Katherine squeezed her eyes shut again.

Blackness, nothing but blackness remained painted behind her eyelids. Her lungs at once let go of the air they’d been holding in and a strangled gasp escaped the girl’s mouth. She clamped a hand over her mouth with one hand so as to not wake up any of the other queens. The phantom pain in her neck slowly began to subside and through some involuntary action, she began to heave quick erratic breaths in and out of her air deprived body. The swirling panic and overwhelming sensation still engulfed her senses now that she was out of the imaginary terror. Now, she dealt with the aftermath.

Just as blood coursed through her veins, the pain and fear brought about by her execution washed over every inch of her body. At least now Katherine was somewhat aware. She tried to remember anything Jane told her that could help her cope with things like this. She wished Jane were there, or that she could go get her, but she woke her up enough. 

The perceptive blonde had been the first to notice Katherine’s weariness and anxiety. A previous lifetime filled with betrayal and abuse didn’t look favorably upon a new one. Of course the queens all had taken a considerable amount of time to warm up to each other, and the show helped them to do so, but Katherine found herself unspeakably uncertain even now sometimes when she adored every woman she lived with. Ever motherly, Jane noticed nearly right off the bat. 

The first time Katherine had experienced a panic attack around Jane, she was ashamed. Vulnerability didn’t come easily at first. Thankfully, Jane had seen to it not to push and just be there as needed. Soon after, she’d asked Katherine about it and taught her a few ways to breathe and pull through these, and helped her breathe when she was there. Parr helped too, sometimes Anna. Now, when she was alone, she really needed their help but couldn’t get it because she felt paralyzed, and she couldn’t bring that knowledge to the forefront of her consciousness. 

She did all she could in that moment, which was to let the terror of everything run its course. Katherine fought to keep air flowing in and out of her lungs as thoughts of Henry and her execution swirled. He hadn’t bothered to show up. He hadn’t even bothered to see her die after he so fervently wished it.

The heads of Culpeper and Dereham, two of the men who abused her, on spikes seemed to come alive at her execution, that day, and in reminsencense. She was practically a child. She made a show on the scaffolding like they all wanted, and thanked Henry for being gracious. She thanked him; she thanked him for her death. 

With that thought, Katherine heaved out a deep breath which changed into a gut wrenching sob halfway through. None of it left her, and none of it ever would. She was grateful to be able to tell her story and correct history in the show. People needed to know that his story in the books wasn’t his wives’ stories. Each night however, she was reminded of every despicable man in her life by the lyrics of her song. Maybe it would get easier to remember these things, but as Katherine sat, shaking with sobs on her bed at four in the morning, she didn’t believe that. 

When the tears dried themselves, she lay back against the pillows, only then noticing her hair, damp with sweat. Sleeping again would be futile, no matter how much exhaustion nagged at her mind, She could read maybe, Parr had lent her a few titles. In the dark, she glanced toward the desk near her bed, debating in her mind. Ultimately, exhaustion won out and she rolled over. 

The numbers of the clock on the bedside table read 5:10. The sun would be coming up soon. Katherine could watch the sunrise perhaps. Despite all of its romantic and beautiful connotations, she’d never actually watched a sunrise. Mindless musings passed through the girls mind until one phrase stuck out. The sky bends before it breaks. 

She repeated the sentence in her head several times wondering where it’d come from. Maybe one of Parr’s poems. Regardless, the sentence had left an impression in her mind. If it came from poetry, then it probably had some deeper meaning. Katherine assumed it meant a state of mind or something like that; she’d never bothered to ask. Regardless, as she watched the black begin to fade into greys, that phrase remained in her mind. 

Much to her surprise though, Katherine’s eyes started to droop closed. She wanted to fight sleep, but the more she tried to, the more it seemed inevitable. With little successful resistance, the girl found herself falling back into a state of unconscious. 

Upon waking up next, it was sun flooding in the window that roused her instead of a night terror. She groaned under breath as she rolled over to look at the clock: 9:22. Katherine sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before pulling the covers off of her legs and swinging them over the bed to get up. 

Katherine passed the mirror propped up on her dresser with little notice until a flash of red caught her eye. Stopping dead in her tracks, her mind began to spin. She stepped backward until she could see the in mirror again. 

Angry red scratches sat scattered around her neck. Katherine frowned, the hazy memories of her night terror crystalized as she stared at the vicious red. A rush of tears threatened to fall as anxiety from the night and now the prospect of the other queens seeing the aftermath rushed through her veins. She shook her head trying to shake away the creeping anxiety. She’d be okay. If she looked upset when she walked into the kitchen then the others would take more notice, she reasoned. 

Sucking in a wavering deep breath, Katherine adjusted her long black and pink locks so they fell in front of her shoulders, their width helping to obscure some of the red. Before she could ruminate on the situation and think herself further into a corner, Katherine exited her room. 

By the looks of the rest of the rooms on the hallway, everyone was downstairs. Jane had probably made them all breakfast. The smell of cinnamon wafting up from the kitchen confirmed this as Katherine made her way downstairs. When she entered the kitchen the first sight that greeted her was Anne and Anna arguing about some tweet they saw with Aragon sitting in the middle of the two eating, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else.  
Parr sat at the barstool with one leg tucked underneath herself and a large mug of coffee sitting in front of her. Jane sat near her on a different barstool and looked up when Katherine came into the kitchen, “Morning love,” she greeted, “I left some in the microwave for you. It should still be hot.” 

Katherine ducked her head, “Thanks.” She retrieved the thankfully still warm plate of french toast from the microwave and took a seat across from Anne squared and Aragon. 

“No problem,” Jane shook her head with a smile. 

Anna took a moment to pause her discussion with Boleyn to greet her girlfriend, “Morning,” she grinned leaning over to give Katherine a quick kiss on the cheek. Despite her best efforts not to, a pink blush crept up to her ears. 

“Morning,” she mumbled back a grin of her own spreading across her face before she dug into the french toast on her plate. With that, Anna resumed talking to Boleyn over Aragon. Katherine nearly forgot feeling any anxiety as the normalcy of the situation settled in. Jane and Parr having a quiet conversation over at the barstools. 

She ate quietly until she realized she’d never gotten anything to drink, “Hey, do we have any coffee left or do I have to make some?” She asked Parr who was the only to have a coffee mug out at that moment. 

Parr looked up from her conversation, “Uh, yeah, I think so. I had to make a fresh pot for this one,” she said nodding toward her mug. 

“Thanks,” Katherine nodded standing up from her seat and going to pour a mug of coffee, which she thankfully didn’t have to make. In the process of reaching up to get a mug, some of the hair she’d used to obscure the scratches on her neck fell out of place. As soon as she felt her hair falling over her back, she immediately put it back over her shoulder. Pouring her coffee, she glanced at Jane and Parr who were still talking and Anne and Anne who were still preoccupied. Aragon had her phone out, seemingly reading something, probably a bible app. Anne had showed her that once when she’d forgotten to bring her bible back from church one week and ever since then she’d taken to using the app. 

Katherine sat back down with her coffee to finish eating only for Anna to be tapping her shoulder, “Hey, look at this. We found Luther characters as vines.” Katherine glanced over with a grin. Luther was the television show that the large majority of the queens discovered and loyally watched now. Only Katherine and Aragon didn’t watch it, but Katherine had seen enough snippets to be relatively familiar with it. 

Katherine let out an earnest laugh with Anna when the video finished, “That was funny!” 

“Yeah, and there’s more. We’ve been sending them to each other,” she explained nodding to Anne who nodded in confirmation. 

“Send me the ones you think I’d understand, I liked that one.”

Anna grinned, “Yeah, will do, we--” 

Jane cut her off, “I don’t mean to interrupt dears, but we have a matinee, and Kat isn’t ready,” she said with a sympathetic shrug. 

Katherine glanced at the clock, “Oh, yeah, we don’t wanna be late. We can talk more on the way there,” Katherine promised Anna kissing her on the cheek before heading off to get ready. 

Once she was gone, Aragon looked up, “Am I the only one that noticed her neck?” Almost immediately three pairs of eyes landed on Cleves, who held her hands up in defense. 

“I swear I’m not responsible, besides I didn’t notice,” she protested. Jane raised an eyebrow in question. She saw Katherine as her daughter, so Aragon’s question set off alarms when Cleves claimed she hadn’t left any hickeys. Jane could handle the idea of Katherine ending up with a few marks from Anna as that was perfectly safe and done out of love. 

Boleyn spoke up next, “Okay, I didn’t see either.” Parr shook her head in agreement and paused a second before she nodded toward Aragon, cueing her to explain. “When she went and got the coffee mug, her hair fell back and I couldn’t see too many details, but streaks of her neck were red and inflamed. They looked like scratches.” 

Parr frowned, “Could it have been one of your dogs Anna?” 

The German shook her head, “No, they were all up last night… should we ask her about it?” 

Jane shook her head, “Not right now, and not all of us at once. She’d get overwhelmed by all of the questions. When we get to theatre Parr and I could talk to her? Since we share the dressing room with her?” The blonde suggested with shrug. Collectively, the other four in the kitchen agreed this was a solid plan. Boleyn opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as Katherine made her way back into the kitchen. She wore casual clothing that consisted of leggings and a sweater, nothing out of the ordinary but her hair still lay over her shoulders. 

“Are we ready to go?” the girl asked shifting her weight from one foot to the other. It had dawned on her while she was getting ready for the day she’d have to have her neck exposed to get ready for the show. She had her choker as part of her costume though. Ideally, that would cover the scratches, but at the thought of something wrapped tightly around her neck, the queen was filled with trepidation. 

“Yeah, love. Let me get my bag.” Jane nodded standing up from her spot to get her purse from the living room. Aragon followed in suit to grab the small bag she carried and Parr reached for her wallet while Cleves and Boleyn joined her waiting at the door. 

Cleves could sense anxiety emitting from the girl beside her. The rigid posture and the tight grip on her phone were external indicators of the feelings Katherine was fighting so hard to keep down. Anna wrapped an arm around Katherine loosely, “You look adorable in that sweater,” she complimented hoping to bring a genuine smile to the girl’s face. 

Katherine nearly flinched away at the gentle contact, but as her peripheral confirmed that it was indeed Anna, she forced herself to stay relaxed. “Thanks,” she said smiling a brief smile in response to the compliment. That may not have been the response Anne was searching for, but at least it was something. 

Katherine’s mind began to wander in the short lapse of silence. She barely heard Jane say they were ready to go, and on autopilot her legs moved toward the door. On the short walk to the theatre Katherine made no attempt to engage in conversation, which was in hindsight a telling move. Everyone noticed when the normally energetic Katherine Howard made no attempt to engage in conversation. 

She was too busy arguing with herself about wearing the choker amidst seeing Dereham, Mannox, and Culpeper’s faces on the men they passed on the street. Logically, she could sort out everything, but the further and longer she thought, the more logic strayed from her consciousness. 

 

\--- 

 

Upon arriving at the theatre, the six parted ways to get ready for the show. Katherine gave Parr who held the dressing room door open for her a nod, “Thanks.” 

Parr shook her head, “No problem kid.” 

Katherine sat down at her station and stared into the mirror appraisingly. Some of the red was beginning to peak out, and Katherine wanted to grab hair and pull it over further to cover it, but that would make everything more noticable. Instead, she focused on her makeup. 

Rather than calming her, the mundane motions of putting on makeup agitated her further. With nothing else to focus on, and no want to join in on Parr and Jane’s conversation, she was left alone to her thoughts of her execution and her dream. She’d been doing so well with night terrors, waking up less, and being able to handle them alone, but the previous night had ruined her streak. That frustrated her. Parr and Jane probably got sick of being woken up by them and it had been about a week and half since she’d had to get any either of them or go sleep with Anna.

“Kat,” Jane’s gentle voice drew her out of her haze, “you’re starting to shake. What’s wrong?” She hesitated before adding, “Does it have something to do with your neck?” By then, Jane and Parr had managed to get a better look at the red scratches lining Katherine’s throat. Both of them suspected the same: a night terror. Neither wanted to say it though, getting Katherine to admit it would make her feel more in control. 

The girl froze and against her will nearly, a hand flew up to touch the side of her own neck as if to protect the two from viewing the damage. She recoiled at her own touch, feeling the phantom blade grazing her skin as her hand did. Her breaths began to speed up, the simple question proving to be a catalyst for expressing the mounting anxiety. She started to fidget with the ends of her pink hair with shaking hands. “I- Yes?” her admission came out meeker than she wanted to sound. “I had a bad dream last night of,” she paused biting down on her lip as the combination of consuming anxiety and speaking about everything caused tears to prick in the corners of her eyes. 

“Of?” Parr prompted gently before glancing at Jane to watch her reactions. Clearly, whatever she dreamt had upset Katherine to the point of an anxiety attack, borderlining panic attack. 

Katherine didn’t know if she wanted to panic or cry, or both. She wanted to tell the two women staring at her with their concerned eyes, but as she opened her mouth to do so, no sound came out and no breath came out. The breath which would have been used to speak remained trapped in her lungs. She fought to pull in another breviloquent breath so as to let out the air trapped in her lungs upon another chance at exhale. 

Instead of a smooth breath out, a garbled gasp escaped her mouth along with the mumbled word, “Execution.” Jane and Parr hardly understood what she said, but they didn’t need her to repeat it. The scratches ringing her neck further affirmed that she’d dreamt of execution if they hadn’t fully understood what she said. Now, Katherine’s eyes were unfocused and one hand anxiously clenched and unclenched holding onto the edge of her sweater. 

“Kat, can you hear me?” Jane asked moving to kneel in front of Katherine. The girl made no indication she’d heard her at all. “It’s just me, Jane,” she continued, gently placing a hand on her shoulder hoping to ground Katherine in the slightest. 

Jane’s touch didn’t register as Jane’s touch, by now it was Henry, and then the guards. She still couldn’t flinch away though, with a buzzing mind and near complete inability to breathe any notion of wanting to move fell flat before she could attempt to act on it.

“Hey, try to focus on me. You aren’t there, you’re here, in the twenty first century. They can’t hurt you.” 

No response. 

“Katherine, I need you to try and breathe with me,” Jane tried taking on a firmer tone than before hoping to break whatever consumed Katherine’s mind. “Here, if you can hear me, follow my breaths,” Jane said beginning to over exaggerate her breathing so Katherine could imitate it. 

Still no response. "Come on Kitty, try to breathe. You need to breathe" 

At last, faint sound pierced the wall of panic clouding Katherine’s brain that she identified as Jane’s voice, telling her to breathe. She wanted nothing more than to breathe and get rid of the tightness in her chest and the insidious fog in her brain, but her body didn’t want to cooperate. Still, she tried to focus on Jane and what she was doing. 

Finally, Katherine managed to exhale and relieve some of the pressure in her chest, which allowed her to transition from very few breaths to short quick, and shallow breaths. Jane nodded, “Yeah, that’s it. That’s good. Keep focusing on me. Keep breathing,” Jane urged giving Katherine shoulder the faintest squeeze hoping then maybe it would help ground her. 

Jane sat patiently breathing with Katherine and providing words of encouragement until Katherine’s eyes fully unfogged and she was able to take a couple deeper breaths successfully, “There, you did a such a good job. You’re safe here. Good girl.” 

Katherine looked at Jane still kneeling beside her and another wave of stronger emotion hit her, not panic, but guilt. “I’m sorry,” she whispered beginning to fidget again. Jane took her hands to stop them from fidgeting and indulging anxiety.

“You don’t need to apologize, it’s okay,” she assured the girl. Katherine looked away tears threatening to fall again and Jane’s hands left hers for a split second, only to return shortly. When she looked back, Jane had moved her chair so she was sitting directly across from her instead of kneeling. “It’s okay,” she assured again. 

Without warning, Katherine threw her arms around Jane as her tears began to fall freely, searching for any solace. The blonde didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Katherine tightly. She rubbed one hand up and down her back and Parr who’d watched the whole spectacle with concern, moved to kneel beside them. She put a hand on Katherine’s knee to let her know she was there. 

Katherine tightened her grip on Jane the minute she felt Jane embrace her. The tears came from pent up upsetness and guilt. “I’m sorry,” Katherine mumbled again into Jane’s shoulder. 

“Hey it’s okay, I promise,” Jane said giving her an extra squeeze. “Can I ask you something?” She felt Katherine nod, “Why didn’t you get in bed with Anna or come find me or Parr?” 

Katherine sucked in a shaky breath, “I- I was panicking. That’s when I ended up hurting myself,” she paused referencing her neck, “and I didn’t want to bother you or her, and I didn’t want to sleep with Anna. I’m with her enough already, I don’t want her to think I’m too clingy or something.” 

Jane frowned, “We’re never bothered to be there for you, love. And Anna would never think that. She adores you so much.” 

Katherine emitted an audible sigh, “I just don’t ever want to be a nuisance, even if currently none of you think I am. I know I’m a lot and I have those dreams a lot, and off days, and I know I’m not the only one, so I just feel bad about it.” Katherine’s assertions came in rapid succession ending with her breaths once again speeding up. 

Parr spoke up, “You went through hell in your last life, we understand, and just because we may have problems doesn’t mean you need to minimize yours.”

Jane pulled away just enough to look Katherine in the eyes, “Parr’s right, and any one of us would agree with that.” 

“I just had a good streak going. I’d managed to go almost a week and a half without waking anyone up and my nightmares were getting sorta better then-” Katherine stopped herself debating on whether or not it was worth it to go into more detail on her dream, knowing it could send her on a spiral. 

“Then what?” Parr prompted. 

“It felt like I could feel the ax last night. Their heads were on spikes, and when I woke up it still felt like someone was trying to… cut my head off,” she forced out taking a breath before continuing, “then on the way here, I kept seeing men and they turned into them. I don’t know why, my dream didn’t even have to really do with them, but for some reason it happened,” Katherine explained beginning to sound defensive. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself. Everyone has highs and lows with this stuff” Parr said softly raising a brow. 

Katherine shook her head frustratedly, "But it seems like I always have lows!" 

Parr shook her head, "What about that week and a half where you said they were getting better, hmm?" 

Katherine sighed unable to argue, "I guess, I just, I don't know. Last night was bad and I wish it didn't happen because now I feel like this and I'm causing this drama!"

Jane frowned, “Kitty, it's okay. I promise, and this isn't drama. We want to help you." 

 

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." 

"Promise?" 

Jane looked at the weary girl in front of her. In that moment she looked so young and frightened. "Yes, we promise."

Katherine nodded looking down at her lap, "Okay I'm sorry I-" 

Jane cut her off, "You don't have to worry about it, right now worry about calming down and taking care of yourself,” she insisted moving to wipe away some of the stray tears on Katherine’s face. Hopefully the show would provide a bit of a distraction, even if Katherine did have to sing a song about her abuse. The girl nodded inhaling and counting through it and repeating the process through exhale. 

Suddenly, Katherine became alert again, “The show! What time is it? I have to get ready I-” 

Jane cut her off, “Kitty, it’s okay. We’re not out of time. Can you do the show?” Jane asked intending to double check with the girl. 

She nodded, “I want to, I need to. My only thing is the choker with my costume. I’m not sure I can put something tight around my neck…” She admitted going from keyed up a more timid disposition in the process of her assertion. 

“If you want to perform we can loosen the choker, and if it comes down to it, just don’t wear it today,” Parr said standing from her position kneeling and offering Katherine a reassuring smile, which to her delight, was returned in the form of a small smile. Undeniably, anxiety still simmered in Katherine’s eyes, but she seemed better than before. 

“Okay,” she nodded. 

In the end, Katherine forwent the choker, and the matinee went splendidly. She put on the stage bubbly persona with ease. It made her feel better in a way. She assumed it was because she was distracted. Thankfully, the group didn’t have a night performance because by the time Katherine got off stage she was ready to take a nap or at the very least rest. 

“Great show guys!” called Parr walking into the dressing room. Jane and Katherine nodded appreciatively. 

“I’m so glad we don’t have a show tonight,” Katherine admitted beginning to change clothes. 

Jane nodded, “Me too. It’s been a long week.” 

The walk home consisted of comfortable small talk and a very tired Katherine leaning into Cleves as they walked. Jane and Parr made special care to keep Katherine on the inside of the group so no men could stare or make eye contact with her, regardless of intentions. 

 

\---

 

“Anna, I want to take a nap. Come lay down with me?” Katherine asked looking at her girlfriend with pleading eyes once they entered their home. 

The German nodded, “Of course. Couch or one of our rooms?” 

“I don’t care, I’m just tired,” Katherine shrugged. Anna nodded and in a moment of spontaneity she picked Katherine up bridal style which caused the girl to let out a small gleeful shriek. 

“Your room then, so you’ll be more comfortable,” Cleves decided,\ starting up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

Parr watched them go with a small smile before she made her way back into the living room where Boleyn had monopolized one of the couches and Aragon had curled into an armchair. Jane sat on the other sofa where Parr also ended up sitting.“It seems like this week keeps getting longer,” Anne complained from her spot stretched out across the couch. 

Aragon raised a brow, “This week is over, now.” 

Anne turned her head to look at the other woman, “I know, but that doesn’t help my exhaustion or swelling ankles,” she proclaimed with a certain note of melodrama, “and I’m also starving,” she added as an afterthought. 

“We could order pizza?” Jane suggested, “I don’t have any of what I’d need to cook or I would.” 

Parr shrugged, “Pizza’s fine with me. Anyone have any objections?” Boleyn and Aragon shook their heads no. “Okay, I’ll go order it. I’m assuming the usual order?” She received a variety of affirmations before she slipped out of the room. 

Aragon watched her go before turning her attention to Jane, “Did you guys talk to Katherine? She seemed less tense on the way home.” Boleyn perked up at the mention of her cousin. She propped herself up on her elbows to listen for Jane’s response.

“Yeah, I think she’s feeling better now," Jane said, praying it was true. 

Anne raised an eyebrow wanting more elaboration. Everyone had formed ideas on what might have been going on, but only Jane and Parr apparently knew. “And? What happened?” 

Aragon shot Anne a look, presumably for her brashness. “She dreamt about her death last night, and woke up in a panic. She scratched her own neck raw in that whole process, and she didn’t want to wake anyone of us up.”

Anne frowned and Aragon for once beat Anne to the punch of speaking, “Poor thing.” 

“Yeah,” Anne agreed with a nod, “usually doesn’t she wake up you or Parr or get in bed with Cleves?” she asked. 

Jane nodded, “Mhm. She said she felt bad about waking us, thought we saw it as a bother, so last night she didn’t ask for any help.” That still irked Jane, the queens cared for each other greatly. They never saw helping each other out as an imposition. Of course she had to understand that Katherine’s anxiety played a large role in helping her form that conclusion, but something bothered her. It wasn’t the conclusion itself, but that she was at a loss for a way to help Katherine understand it wasn’t true. 

 

\---

 

Parr slid her desk chair back and closed her laptop. The pizza would arrive in about twenty five minutes if the website’s estimator was correct. She headed to exit her room and meet the queens downstairs, but as she passed the half open door to Katherine’s room she couldn’t resist peaking in. The sight that greeted her brought a smile to her face. 

Katherine lay on her side curled into Cleves,very obviously wearing one of her hoodies with a blanket draped over her legs. Anna caught Parr’s gaze as she stood there, so Parr made her way in to let Anna know about the dinner plans. “She asleep?” Parr asked nodding her head toward Katherine in bed. 

Cleves nodded, “Yeah. She dropped the minute she laid down.”

“Good, she needed to rest.” 

“What happened exactly? I guessed she had a nightmare last night and hurt herself in the aftermath because she didn’t go to anyone, at least to my knowledge,” Cleves asked looking fully over at Parr.

“Yeah, basically. The dream was of her death, and she tried to hold it in this morning too. She had a panic attack before the show. She also explained she didn't come to any of us because she didn't want to be an imposition,” Parr explained. 

“Oh, that explains why she was so tired... I hate that she thinks that. We're always happy to be there for her,” Anna frowned.

“Anxiety takes a lot out of someone,” Parr shrugged, pausing before responding to the latter part of Anna's statement, "Me too, and Jane and I told her that" 

Anna nodded in looking back down at the sleeping figure curled so tightly up next to her. She let the conversation fall flat, seeing no reason to further elaborate on the sensitive topic.

“Anyway, we ordered pizza for dinner. Jane didn’t feel like making any food. It should be here in about twenty minutes," Parr said after the silence had taken up several seconds. 

She nodded, “Thanks, Parr. I’ll make sure we’re down there before it gets cold.” 

The shorter woman nodded with a small smile, “Yeah, I’ll see you two then.”

Anna watched Parr make her way out of the room and then glanced back at Katherine who happened to stir just slightly so she could reposition her neck. 

The twenty minutes passed by quickly and soon enough, Anna found herself shaking Katherine awake, “Mm, no,” Katherine mumbled hardly opening her eyes before closing them again. 

“Babe, you have to wake up. Parr ordered pizza and it should be here soon.” The prospect of food caught her attention and Katherine forced her eyes open. 

“I”m hungry, but I’m also tired. Can you bring me food up here?” Cleves couldn’t help but to grin at her girlfriend. She was beautiful all the time, but a sleepy Katherine was adorable. 

“We need to go eat with them, come on,” Cleves said, gently starting to move untangle herself from Katherine and get out of bed. For a moment more, Katherine lay there and watched Anna, contemplating complaining again, before she ultimately decided to force herself to sit up and get out of bed with a huff. 

Anna stopped Katherine before she walked out to pull her into a tight hug. Katherine was surprised at the sudden bear hug, but she wasn’t complaining. Anna’s hugs were always warm and full of love, and this one was no different. “Hey, Kitty, I love you, and I’m here for you no matter what,” Anna said over her shoulder. 

The declaration made a blush rise on the younger woman’s face. “I love you too,” she replied wrapping her arms around Anna even more tightly. The German stayed in the hug for a moment more before pulling away. 

“Let’s go eat.” Katherine nodded in agreement conceding to walk down the stairs and join the other queens. As they walked, Katherine’s mind wandered for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, but for once it wasn’t in a bad way. Despite her insecurities and what anxiety told her, she could feel the love of the other queens in moments like these. She often wondered how this second chance at life had landed her in such a lucky position with these women. 

Then, that phrase, the one she’d thought about that morning floated back into her mind. The sky bends before it breaks. That was true it did bend, and breaking was inevitable, but building it again wasn’t.


End file.
